In a vibratory machine or apparatus such as disclosed in Isaacson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,664, it is common to provide a discharge outlet within one or both ends of the open top tub or container to provide for conveniently removing the workload of parts and media after the parts have been finished or treated. Usually, the discharge outlet is closed during the vibratory treating process by means of a door member which is locked by a hand actuated toggle latch, for example, as disclosed in Isaacson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,384 which issued to the assignee of the present invention. Another means for opening and closing the door member is disclosed in Isaacson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,968 which also issued to the assignee of the present invention. In this patent, the door opening and closing means consist of a fluid actuated rotary motor which moves a linkage system connected to the door.
Since the door member is usually supported by the adjacent end wall of the container, and the door member and its locking or actuating mechanism vibrate with the container, it is highly desirable to minimize the mass of the door and its actuating mechanism. It is also desirable for the door actuating mechanism to be rugged and durable in construction so that it can withstand the vibration for a substantial period of time, and also for the mechanism to be electrically actuated so that the operation of the door member between its closed and open positions can be automatically controlled in a simple manner from an electrical control box or panel. It has also been found important for the door actuating mechanism to provide for holding the door member in its closed position with a continuously applied force to prevent a leak from developing when the container and the door member are being vibrated during treatment of the parts.